


A lonely star

by fireflies_corner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflies_corner/pseuds/fireflies_corner
Summary: What was Belphegor thinking about while being locked in the attic? And what does he remember from the first time meeting MC?...P.S. Sorry, it's more of a drabble but I still like it! ^^
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 15





	A lonely star

He was all alone when he heard that voice for the first time.

It’s been so long since he heard the voice of another person. Lucifer didn’t count - he never spoke to him. Other brothers had no idea he was up there, basically, in another room of the House of Lamentation. A room, filled with colorful pillows, cozy blankets, and with a faint pleasant smell of burning incense. A prison.

Sometimes he thought: what if Beel knew that his twin brother was so close? It would take him only a few minutes to get to the attic and they’d be reunited again… Would Beel smash the door open, would he be filled with rage, or would he just cry and hug his brother? So many options to think about.

Belphegor shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. Thinking about Beel made him sad. He tried not to think about his brothers or about the school. Instead, he was again thinking of the Celestial Realm, of Lilith, and of the human world. 

But then he heard the footsteps, followed by the voice. It was not Lucifer - his footsteps sounded like doom itself, approaching him with imminent danger. No, these footsteps were lighter - as if this person was a fairy who came from a fairytale world to save him.

And then the footsteps stopped and there was the voice. A beautiful, worried voice that sounded so much like…

“Lilith?!” He whispered to himself, too afraid to even move. Was it really her? What if he made a move and she’d be gone? Was it…

A human?

Yes, the charming voice kept speaking and it dawned upon him that it was indeed, a human. For a moment, Belphegor really hated himself for thinking the voice of an unknown human reminded him of his beloved sister. But then another thought came to his mind: he could use this human. And also - he could finally talk to someone. Even a couple of words, but he was not alone anymore. 

So he spoke back.

A few days passed after this interaction, and Belphegor just couldn’t stop thinking about it. In his mind, he kept coming back to the moment when the voice replied. The person did not sound scared - but intrigued, excited, even worried.

Can a human really worry about a demon?

“No, of course not”, he told himself. “That must be a mischievous plan. An evil plan so this human can, later on, laugh about the poor demon imprisoned by his own brother.”

But the voice did not disappear and neither did the human. Soon, Belphegor learned about Mammon making a pact with this human - a powerful Avatar of Greed and a mere, pathetic human being!   
Of course, other brothers treated Mammon like a scumbag and did not trust him but Belphegor always remembered how powerful the second-born was. What did this human do to control this power and make it theirs? 

More days passed, and Belphegor caught himself thinking that he’d like to talk to the human again. For some reason, their voice was soothing and calming. It was a voice of a person who can fall in love with you and who’d care about you. It was a voice that you’d want to hear first thing in the morning.

He violently shook his head “Stop it! Humans are enemies, not friends or lovers or whatsoever. Just use this one and when you are free, destroy it”.

But later at night, staring out of the window into the starry black sky of Devildom, he once again thought “I’d like to show this human the castellations and stars right now. The sky is really beautiful”.

“Hey, Belphie!”

He shook his head and looked up.

“Hmmm?”

“What are you thinking of? You have such a strange look on your face. Sad and happy at the same time. How can it be possible?”

He smiled.

“I was thinking about the first time I met you”, he said.

“You mean, back there in the attic?”

“Yup”.

“Oh”. He observed the human face blushing. “What do you remember about it?”

He smiled again “I’m not telling you”.

“I can’t admit I heard the voice of an angel that dragged me from the darkest place to where I am now. I can’t admit it but I will do my best to show it” he thought and leaned forward for a kiss.

High above them, the starry Devildom sky was glowing with constellations.


End file.
